


warm pink dream, coffee cream

by gotta__spencersmith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well not really, baek is a uni student in distress, bc that's the only concept i need, but he's still a mood, chanyeol in oversized sweaters, i love park chanyeol and you should too, i'm not even sorry, it's literally gross, soo as well, these tags are a mess, xuichen and yixing are only mentioned, yeol is a shy softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta__spencersmith/pseuds/gotta__spencersmith
Summary: baekhyun isn't having that great of a day but a regular visit to the local coffee shop might just change his mind.or, alternatively:baek is emo and chanyeol wears oversized pink sweaters





	warm pink dream, coffee cream

**Author's Note:**

> hella unedited, rushed and undeniably unbeta'd. 
> 
> in this house we haven't heard of proofreading.

if there was one thing baekhyun knew for sure, it was that life absolutely _sucked_.

his entire week had pretty much been a total disaster, but as he finally woke up after unconsciously snoozing his alarm for an hour and saw the glaring digits of the clock, he was absolutely certain he wanted to just die right on the spot.

like.

just go back to sleep and never wake up again.

this decision, however, was short lived, as he reluctantly remembered all these trivial, _insignificant_ things such as _responsibilities_ and _goals_.

god, he really should stop spending so much time with yixing.

grimacing at the scratching pain in his throat and the absence of any will to live whatsoever, baekhyun finally managed to get out of bed.

and a few moments later, after struggling to find his music sheets with unprepared homework for the day for a solid 20 minutes and trying to find a decently smelling t-shirt only to fail miserably, he finally decided he was officially _done_.

just in time, his phone buzzed, kyungsoo's message consisting of ' _where the hell are you, i'm not covering for your lazy ass again'_ appearing on the screen and making him sigh in despair.

baekhyun opened his mouth, ready to let out a stream of profanities.

just to find out that his voice was all but _gone_.

he decided that collapsing on his bed would be the most adequate and mature decision for the time being.

 

* * *

 

 

two days later found baekhyun (unsurprisingly) all but late _again_ , rushing to get his caffeine fix from the campus' little coffee shop.

he didn't care how he was going explain himself, he was running on exactly two hours of sleep and pure hatred for the world at this point, not to mention his voice had barely gotten any better.

as he was waiting for his turn to order, (last person in the queue, _of course_ ) he decided to quickly and objectively reflect on his situation.

what he came up with was pretty much that he was moody, sleep-deprived, late for his one important class of the year and in a major artist's block. top that with some sore throat and you'll get every vocal performance major's worst nightmare.

 _what did i do to deserve god's wrath_ , he thought, only slightly considering the possibility of being a little too overdramatic. anyways.

he needed his ultra sugary coffee, and he needed it _now_.

without even attempting a smile, he quickly murmured his order, wincing at the sound of his voice and keeping his eyes glued on the cream-colored counter in front of him.

'i'm sorry, could you please repeat?? i didn't quite catch your order??', said a warm, deep voice from behind the counter.

it sounded like it was full of smiles, sunshine, happiness and all that sappy shit.

not that baekhyun paid attention to these sorts of things, of course.

he grudgingly lifted his eyes and was instantly met with one of the cutest human beings he had ever seen.

the boy in front of him was, for one, really freaking tall, which was a solid plus in baekhyun's book ( _what??_ he liked his size difference, it made him feel all small and soft and taken care of)(not that he would ever admit that either, of course), but it wasn't exactly his height that first grabbed baekhyun's attention.

even though the boy wasn't tiny by any means, the huge pink sweater that he looked like he was drowning in made him look somehow small, fluffy and so, _so_ huggable.

and baekhyun could really use a hug right now.

the squishy giant, as baekhyun had decided to call the barista exactly one second after laying eyes on him, had the prettiest, warmest, most gentle eyes he had ever seen, and a wide, genuine smile which lit up his face in a way that could only be described as _utterly adorable._

_he's like a huge puppy, oh my god._

needless to say, baekhyun was _soft_.

and baekhyun was never soft. _never_.

a little too prone to mental breakdowns, constant need of affection and melodrama, yes, always ready to appreciate beauty as it is, _yes_ , but _soft_ — _hell no_.

that was for the sappy, _weak_ bastards like _jongdae_ , with his disgusting infatuation with minseok. baekhyun barely managed to suppress a cringe at the sole thought.

the giant puppy was still smiling at him though, seemingly waiting for him to answer.

oh, snap, how does one act like a normal person again??

'um, yeah, sorry— can i have like the— the caramel macchiato?? with like, extra whipped cream and marshmallows?', despising the way his voice cracked, he continued, "sorry, i'm kinda...," baekhyun trailed off, letting out a nervous chuckle while desperately avoiding eye contact at all costs.

_i'm not a sappy, weak bastard, i'm not a sappy, weak bastard, fuck you jongdae, i'm not a sappy, weak bastard, i'm not—_

the squishy giant laughed.

baekhyun wished for death right then and there.

the boy's laugh was the most adorable and pure thing he had ever heard in his sorry life, all booming and loud and unrestrained and so damn endearing and cute _god damn it._

'tough day, huh? i feel you. uni's a real pain in the ass sometimes,' the barista cleared his throat a little nervously, 'anything else?'

'um, i—', baekhyun mumbled, suddenly overcome with the thought of just asking for the cutie's number, but _exactly how pathetic and desperate would that be??_

but really, baekhyun scoffs at himself internally, how much worse could this day get??

by the looks of it, he was obviously not going to make it to his class on time, given the tempo of the recent events. so at least he would make use of the time he spent getting to the coffee shop, right?

what would it cost him to ask the cute guy out?? his _pride_??

pfft, as if he had any of _that_ left.

so he took a deep breath, fully aware of the questioning gaze the waiting barista was sending his way and with a final thought of _fuck it, just go for it,_ looked up.

'um, can i— get your number??', he cleared his throat, half-because it hurt like a bitch, half-because of the awkwardness that was just swallowing his whole being, 'so maybe we could like— you know, go out sometime?? like, on a date?? no offense or something, you're just really cute, i guess??'

_nailed it, baek. that's why you aren't a creative writing major._

however, baekhyun found himself rather surprised when he saw the other's reaction — the boy's cheeks were positively _flushed_ , stunned expression slowly melting into a bright, happy smile.

the barista raised both his hands — _fucking sweater pows, oh my fucking god just how big is this damn sweater_ — and buried his face in them, quickly removing it just a moment later to pat his cheeks, obviously embarrassed by this whole situation.

'i— yes. i would like that.', he stated softly, smile evident through his voice while he fiddled with a post-it note (pink, _of course it's pink_ ), the tips of his ears still red.

baekhyun may have swooned a bit.

'here', the barista exclaimed, passing the small sheet of paper with the oh-so-precious digits, 'text me or call me when you can.'

another breathtaking smile was directed at baekhyun's direction and the latter honestly felt as if his heart was going to give out any time soon.

( _it would be completely worth it though._ )

'i— thank you.', baekhyun quite literally croaked out but chose to ignore it in favour of managing a small smile as he walked out of the coffee shop, a dazed, but content expression plastered on his face.

he walked three whole blocks before realizing he never really got his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure garbage i'm sorry
> 
> also can you tell how much i relate to baek on a spiritual level bc i really fucking do 
> 
> leave me a comment or sth, i guess?? i don't even know at this point,,,


End file.
